


Vánoční seznam

by KalamityJane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Sherlock si vybíjí zlost z Vánoc na nebohých dětech, které na potkání přesvědčuje, že žádný Santa není. Netrvá to dlouho, než ho sebere policie. Lestrade je ochotný Sherlocka pustit pod jednou podmínkou: musí poctivě oslavit Vánoce.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Vánoční seznam

**Author's Note:**

> Jde o jakési AU, řekněme že jde o události ze současnosti, Mary je po smrti, ale Rose se nikdy nenarodila.

Vánoce do Londýna letos dorazily dřív než obvykle. Lidi unavení a zdeptaní lockdowny a mnoha omezeními potřebovali vzpruhu a naladit se na příjemnou vánoční atmosféru víc než kdy dřív, nebo tuto myšlenku alespoň sdílela nákupní centra, obchody, tržiště i zástupci města, neboť se ze všech stran snažily tísnivou a ponurou atmosféru mlhavého posledního listopadového týdne vyhnat barevnými světýlky a ozdobenými vánočními stromy a rozzářenými anděly s okázale roztaženými křísly.

Po jedné takto výrazně nazdobené ulici kráčel svižným krokem muž zachumlaný v teplé zimní bundě a zcela nevánočně se mračil na všechny kolem sebe – zjevně rozhozený z telefonátu, který právě vedl.

„Cože dělal?“ zakřičel John Watson do telefonu a odtáhl ho od ucha. Zkontroloval displej, který hlásal _Greg_ , jako by mu snad mobil mohl potvrdit, že vážně ano, slyší dobře.

„ _Obtěžoval malé děti na ulici, Johne. Musel jsem ho sebrat.“_

„Promiň, ale… Myslíš to doslovně? Při vší úctě, Gregu, ať je Sherlock sebevětší magor, tak děti ho určitě neberou…“

_„Začalo to v obchoďáku, kde měli pro děti nějaký předvánoční worskhop. Děti si tam kreslily nebo psaly dopisy pro Santu. Sherlock mezi nimi začal pobíhat, křičet, že se nemůže soustředit, a potom jednomu dítěti po druhém velmi, velmi detailně vysvětlil, proč je nemožné, aby Otec Vánoc skutečně existoval. Umíš si vůbec představit všechen ten chaos, Johne? Všechny ty brečící děti a vzteklé rodiče? Museli jsme povolat dva policejní psychology! Jenže to není všechno… Než se stihla ostraha vzpamatovat a zadržet ho, utekl na ulici a začal zastavovat děti i tam, aby jim svou oslnivou hypotézu o neexistenci Santa Clause sdělil. Přijali jsme čtyři tísňová volání upozorňující na podezřelého muže, který se baví s dětmi na ulici…“_

V Johnovi se mísila poměrně obvyklá směsice pobavení a vzteku, která byla v souvislostech s Sherlockem Holmesem poměrně častým návštěvníkem Johnovy mysli. John moc dobře věděl, jak moc Sherlock nesnáší Vánoce a ano, asi ho měl víc hlídat nebo nepouštět samotného do vánočně laděných nákupních centrech, ale když Sherlock mumlal něco o ověřování alibi jistého prodejce klenotů, považoval John za relativně bezpečné nechat ho jít. Počítal s tím, že bude Sherlockova mysl dostatečně zaměstnána případem a nebude vnímat kýčovitou atmosféru.

No, zjevně se spletl. Do určité míry vlastně Sherlockovo rozčarování z předčasné vánoční výzdoby sdílel. Vždyť byl listopad. Byl připravený na dýně a jablka se skořicí a padající listí, ale ne sakra na vánoční ozdoby a soby.

„Fajn, Gregu, přijdu ho vyzvednout,“ rezignoval a promnul si kořen nosu.

„ _Já ho tentokrát nemůžu nechat jen tak jít. Už má nějaké záznamy, víš jak…“_

„Mluvíš o kauci? Kolik to je?“ Hlavou se Johnovi míhaly pěti až šestimístní cifry a plánoval, jak Sherlocka zabije. Možná by ho měl v té vazbě nechat shnít…

„ _Nakonec jsme se soudkyní dospěli ke kompromisu. Ale jen proto, že jí Sherlock jednou pomohl očistit jméno jejího syna.“_

„Tak kolik?“ povzdychl John a zastavil se přede dveřmi domu na Baker Street. Raději by dořešil telefonát venku, aby ještě nemusel vysvětlovat paní Hudsonové, proč je Sherlock opět ve vězení.

„ _Nejde o peníze…_ “ zdráhal se inspektor Lestrade vysvětlit podstatu Sherlockova pokání.

„Vyklop to,“ zavrčel John a pokýval na pozdrav postarší dámě z vedlejšího vchodu, která se na něj jako vždy dívala velmi, velmi podezřívavě. Potom znechuceně zavrtěla hlavou a vešla do domu. Zabouchla za sebou tak rázně, div John nenadskočil.

„ _Bude muset absolvovat vánoční tradice. Kompletní seznam ti dám na stanici,“_ vychrlil Lestrade a zavěsil dřív, než mu John mohl pěkně od plic říct, co si o jeho nápadu myslí.

John chápal, že si Sherlock zaslouží trest, ale proč s ním měl zatraceně trpět i on? A představa Sherlocka absolvujícího všechny obvyklé tradice zahrnovala spoustu, spoustu velmi barvitého utrpění pro Johnovu maličkost.

„Letos se Vánoc nedožiju,“ povzdychl si John a mávl na projíždějící taxík.

**1\. Napsat dopis Santovi**

„Ne,“ řekl prostě Sherlock, zatímco věšel kabát na ramínko do skříně v jejich skromném bytě plném spousty užitečných věcí, věcí užitečných o dost méně a věcí, o kterých nikdo netušil, jestli ještě někdy užitečné budou, nebo k čemu vůbec kdy sloužily.

John si promnul spánky a zatnul zuby. To první byl projev čistého zoufalství a to druhé preventivní reakce, protože už moc dobře věděl, že ono promnutí spánků Sherlockovi neuniklo, a že nezapomene podotknout:

„Jsi frustrovaný. Proč?“

Dobře, ono _proč_ bylo nové. Obvykle se Sherlock nezajímal o důvody Johnova podráždění, jenom je neomylně detekoval.

„Protože nemáš na výběr. Pokud Gregovi nepředáme kompletní seznam splněných úkolů, zase tě zabásne. Tentokrát bez kauce. Takže si hezky sedni a začni psát. Tady máš dokonce nadepsanou obálku se Santovou adresou.“

„Santa nemá adresu, protože Santa zatraceně neexistuje,“ zavrčel Sherlock se zjevným podrážděním, které u něj obvykle způsobovala nekonečná lidská hloupost.

„Já to vím. Ty to víš. Děti to vědět nepotřebují. Každopádně je to tvůj trest, nemusí se ti to líbit, musíš to prostě jen splnit.“

„Jak to chce kontrolovat? Prostě mu napiš, že máme splněno a jdeme si zase po svém.“ Sherlock sebou praštil do křesla a natáhl si nohy. Zhluboka vydechl, rád, že je konečně v klidu svého domova.

„A k čemu si myslíš, že jsem vyfasoval tenhle foťák z důkazního?“ poklepal John na přístroj, který měl svědomitě zavěšený kolem krku. Přešel k Sherlockovi a zarputile mu pod nos cpal obálku, kde bylo krasopisně nadepsáno:

_Santa_  
_Santa’s Grotto_  
_REINDEERLAND_  
_XM4 5HQ_

Sherlock mu obálku vytrhl z ruky v gestu, které i John dokázal dešifrovat velmi snadno:

„Jsi frustrovaný, proč?“ ušklíbl se.

Sherlock se na něj jen zaškaredil a otráveně se přesunul k psacímu stolu mezi okny a do ruky vzal pero.

_Milý Santo,_

_K Vánocům si z celého srdce přeji, abys jakožto empiricky nepodložená historická nebo snad současná osoba přestal existovat, a to i v legendách, které daly vzniknout pitomým svátkům a přežitým tradicím._

_S láskou,_

_SH_

John se neubránil úšklebku, když dopis svědomitě vyfotil se zaostřením na text, aby Gregovi neuniklo ani slovo. Tohle se mu bude líbit.

**2.** **Vyrobit vánoční věnec**

„Ale no tak, Johne, pojďme prostě jeden koupit, ty ho vyfotíš a máme to z krku. Nemůže vědět…“

John vytáhl z kapsy Lestradovy poznámky, a aniž by nechal Sherlocka domluvit, začal recitovat: „… a to včetně detailního fotopostupu, abychom si tady na oddělení mohli vyrobit úplně stejný věnec.“

„K čertu s ním,“ zaklel Sherlock a začal na internetu hledat, jak se takový věnec vlastně vyrábí. „Musím ale uznat, že mě překvapuje úroveň ďábelskosti, jakou musel Lestrade vyvinout, aby přišel s něčím, takhle protivným a šíleným.“

„No, konečně přišel na to, jak se na tebe musí,“ usmál se na něj John příliš mile na to, aby to mohlo být chápáno jako upřímné, a bavil se Sherlockovým vzteklým zavrčením.

„Piš si…“ odvedl Sherlock raději řeč jinam.

„Co přesně? Už teď máš v hlavě celý nákupní seznam všeho, co potřebujeme, takže můžeme rovnou vyrazit.“

„Ale Johne! Tohle po mně přece nemůžeš chtít. Obchoďák? Teď před Vánoci? Víš vůbec, kolik tam bude lidí?“

„Půlka Londýna?“

„Zas nepřeháněj, tak velký obchodní dům, který by dokázal pohltit polovinu obyvatel města jako je Londýn ještě na světě nemáme.“

John už se ani nenamáhal obrátit oči v sloup, ale velmi usilovně na to myslel.

„Fajn. Každopádně tam bude spousta lidí a ani já nemám nejmenší zájem absolvovat jakékoliv nákupy, takže jestli mám trpět, tak budeš trpět i ty.“

„Jsi nelida,“ vysekl mu Sherlock poklonu a neochotně se začal oblékat.

Venku už byla tma, což nebylo vzhledem k ročnímu období nikterak překvapivé, a John se v jednom okamžiku přistihl, že si vlastně užívá procházku vyzdobeným Londýnem v Sherlockově společnosti, a to i přesto, že ten zrovna vedl přednášku na… jakékoliv téma to zrovna vedl přednášku. John byl příliš zaměstnán pozorováním hry světel a celkovou atmosférou města na to, aby věnoval přílišnou pozornost Sherlockovu lamentování nad neschopností obyčejných smrtelníků.

„Johne? Johne!“

Ah… Možná měl věnovat aspoň pár procent pozornosti.

„Hm? Promiň, rozptýlila mě výzdoba tamhle toho obchodu,“ kývl hlavou na druhou stranu ulice.

„Tohle se ti vážně líbí?“ zadíval se na něj Sherlock pohledem, kterým obvykle pátral po důkazech.

„Hm,“ přikývl John a dál už raději vnímal svého společníka a jeho přednášku o rozdílné toleranci chilli papriček u různých lidí. K čemu mu to mělo být, vůbec netušil, ale takové věci ho už dávno netrápily.

Obchoďák byl čisté a nefalšované peklo. Všude se promenádovaly davy lidí bažících po vánočních dárcích, někteří se dokonce strkali a dohadovali, všude se stály fronty a do toho všeho vyhrávaly nesnesitelně hlasitě vánoční odrhovačky. Prošli snad deset obchodů, než sehnali většinu z věcí, které potřebovali, a stejně jim chybělo to nejdůležitější – větvičky.

„Někde musí být nějaké… zahradnictví, ne?“ rozhodil John rukama, sotva se z nákupního centra vymotali.

„Pojď, něco mě napadlo,“ chňapl ho Sherlock za paži a už ho vláčel neznámo kam. „Myslím, že jsem něco takového viděl cestou sem.“

* * *

„Sherlocku… Tohle je královský park, ne zahradnictví. Nemůžeme tu jen tak stříhat větvě! A beztak tu mají kamery.“

„Ano, tamhle, tamhle a tamhle. Takže tady jsme perfektně krytí. Jinam už nejdu. Tak dělej, vytáhni ty nůžky, co jsme koupili, ať to máš za sebou.“

„Já? Já nebudu krást větve v parku. Absolutně nestojím o to, abych skončil za mřížemi jako ty,“ protestoval John, ale nůžky Sherlockovi podal.

Sherlock mu je vytrhl z ruky a s pohrdavým úšklebkem se jal stříhat větvičky nejbližšímu keři. John byl velice rád za to, že je kryla tma.

Přesně do okamžiku, než k nim dolehlo světlo kapesní svítilny doprovázené ostrým výkřikem městského strážníka:

„Hej! Co to tam děláte?“

K jeho smůle ale měli John i Sherlock mnoho zkušeností s prcháním před rukou zákona, a tak byli brzo z jeho dosahu. I tak se ale zastavili až o pár bloků dál a ztěžka oddychovali.

„Já tě zabiju,“ zabručel John mezi jednotlivými výdechy.

„Stálo to za to,“ namítl Sherlock a vítězoslavně zdvihl do vzduchu trs větviček.

John se rozesmál.

Bylo dobré zase po čase udělat něco školácky zakázaného.

A bylo dobré udělat to se Sherlockem.

**3\. Sehnat a poctivě otevírat adventní kalendář**

„Co znamená poctivě otevírat, když už je sedmého? Mám jít od začátku? Začít na sedmičce, nebo sníst všechny předchozí naráz?“ otáčel v rukách Sherlock čokoládový adventní kalendář, který u něj zcela klesl už jenom tím, že v číslování okének neexistoval systém.

„Já ti s tím pomůžu,“ nabídl se John a s úšklebkem chňapl po kalendáři a jal se otevírat okénko s číslem 1. Sherlock ho pleskl přes ruku a krabici s čokoládami si vzal zpátky.

„Ale no tak, přece to nesníš všechno sám,“ popichoval ho John.

„Tak sleduj…“

Jistě… Jako by Sherlock někdy dokázal odolat otevřené výzvě.

U okénka s číslem šest zaváhal.

„Moc sladké,“ zamručel pak a předal kalendář Johnovi, který překvapeně zamrkal.

„Ty se vážně rozdělíš?“

„Dělej, než si to rozmyslím.“

No, kdo byl John, aby odmítl čokoládu…

**4\. Koupit dárek někomu, na kom Ti záleží**

„Tohle chci udělat sám,“ vytrhl Sherlock Johnovi seznam z ruky.

John se nesnažil skrýt překvapení. „Vážně? Vážně chceš sám někomu koupit dárek? Víš, neuraz se, ale raději bych na tebe dohlédl, abys Mycroftovi nezpůsobil potíže, nebo abys Moly zas nerozbrečel, jako když jsi jim dal jako svatební dar sadu činek, protože by se sebou měli začít něco dělat, než se moc usadí.“

Sherlock se při té vzpomínce ušklíbl, stále mu přišlo nepochopitelné, že lidé nedoceňují jeho praktické dary. Vždyť o nich vážně přemýšlí! Taky by mohl zapadnout do nejbližšího obchodu a nakoupit pár dárkových poukázek. No kdo by něco tak ubohého ocenil?

„Poradím si, neměj péči,“ odmítl Johna dostatečně ostře na to, aby jeho přítel vzdal veškeré snahy mu asistovat, a pro jistotu rychle opustil jejich byt.

„Nezapomeň, že musíš pořídit fotodokumentaci!“ křikl za ním ještě John a podával mu foťák. Sherlock před ním prchl a slova, která za ním John křičel potom, už neslyšel.

_Však si to pak klidně vyfoť sám,_ pomyslel si.

Dlouhou dobu strávil jenom tím, že bezcílně bloumal ulicemi Londýna – dobře, ne tak úplně bezcílně, bezděčně mapoval nové budovy a staveniště, uzavřené silnice a zkrátka všechny změny, které se v tak živém městě, jakým Londýn byl, udávaly. Velkou část své mysli ale zaměstnával přemítáním o tom, co by měl pořídit někomu, kdo si doslova libuje v obyčejnosti, kdo po ní touží, a přitom zároveň nikdy neodmítne žádné dobrodružství, případ ani jakoukoliv jinou šílenost, s jakou Sherlock zrovna přijde.

Otevřel dveře pokoje věnovaného informacím, které měl o Johnu Watsonovi, procházel záznamy věcí, které měl John rád, a vzpomínky, které vyhodnotil jako ty, při kterých byl John šťastný. A čím víc jich Sherlock procházel, tím víc se upřímně mračil, protože si všiml jedné velmi, velmi zásadní věci, která mu dosud nepochopitelně unikala – ve všech, naprosto ve všech těch vzpomínkách figuroval Sherlock. Ani jedna nebyla nikterak spjatá s Johnovými přítelkyněmi nebo jeho sestrou, nezahrnovala Johnovy zájmy nebo vyprávění z práce… Ne, John byl zkrátka z nějakého důvodu šťastný v Sherlockově přítomnosti.

Měl-li by být Sherlock objektivní, nahlédl by taky do vedlejší skříně, která byla plná vzpomínek, ve kterých Sherlock Johnovi zcela upřímně pil krev, těch, ve kterých na něj John křičel, i oněch, ve kterých se hroutil po Maryině smrti a křičel na Sherlocka svá obvinění. Jako by si jich Sherlock nebyl dostatečně vědom sám.

Sherlock ale nechtěl být objektivní. Upřímně chtěl Johnovi udělat radost, a k tomu potřeboval vědět o věcech, které ho těšily, ne o těch, jež mu ubližovaly. Co na tom, že to dost možná byla jedna a ta samá _věc_.

Rozhodl se. Uspořádá Johnovi Vánoce, jaké si zaslouží – tradiční, bez případů, jedů a neblahých odhalení z minulosti. Zkrátka a dobře ty nejobyčejnější Vánoce, jaké dokáže vymyslet.

* * *

„Tak co, zadařilo se?“ přivítal ho John, sotva se Sherlock vrátil domů. Ptal se s nervózním úšklebkem, který Sherlockovi prozradil, že se John obává čehokoliv, co mohl Sherlock někomu koupit jako upřímně míněný dárek.

„Ovšem,“ usadil ho Sherlock s přiměřeně pohrdavým ušklíbnutím, které mělo Johna odradit od dalšího vyzvídání.

Vrátil mu fotoaparát a pobaveně sledoval Johnovo nutkání podívat se na pořízené fotografie, aniž by se Sherlock dozvěděl, že se na ně podíval. Co se Shelrocka týkalo, mohl si John klidně posloužit, protože žádné fotografie samozřejmě prozatím nepořídil.

Zbýval ještě jeden drobný detail k tomu, aby jeho plán vyšel.

„Ty, Johne, kdy jsou vlastně Vánoce?“

**5\. Uspořádat vánoční večírek pro přátele**

Jednou už podobnou hrůznost přežil, takže neviděl jediný důvod, proč by to tentokrát mělo být jiné.

„Molly a Tom, paní Hudsonová, Gerard…“

„Greg…“

„Zapomněl jsem na někoho?“

„Možná bys mohl pozvat Mycrofta?“ navrhl John opatrně.

Sherlock si odfrkl. Mít v jedné místnosti Lestrada a svého bratra by přece jen mohlo být o něco větší utrpení než poslední večírek, který se konal v jejich bytě. Poslední dobou se totiž oba chovali v přítomnosti toho druhé naprosto nelogicky a nepředvídatelně.

„Budu o tom uvažovat,“ přislíbil Sherlock, protože věděl, že jinak mu John nedá pokoj. „A co ty?“

„No myslel jsem, že se mnou počítáš tak nějak automaticky,“ zasmál se John velice nervózně. Sherlock se na něj obrátil, aby lépe přečetl, co se jeho příteli honí hlavou. Ach tak. _On si myslí, že zvažuju, zda pozvat i jeho_.

„Samozřejmě že ano,“ zavrčel Sherlock, to snad muselo být zřejmé i někomu tak prostému, jako byl John. Sherlock se vzápětí v duchu propleskl. Už dávno věděl, že John není vůbec prostý a obyčejný, John měl jen rád představu sebe sama jako obyčejného nezajímavého člověka. Aspoň od té doby, co zjistil, že jeho manželka byla nájemný vrah. „Myslel jsem, jestli nechceš někoho pozvat i ty. Je to náš byt, a tedy i náš večírek.“

John se na něj podíval poněkud zmateně. Nebyl zvyklý, že Sherlock bral v potaz jeho pocity nebo přání. Pro Sherlocka to byl ale způsob, jak zjistit, jestli John momentálně s někým randí.

„Ne, v pořádku, nikoho dalšího zvát nepotřebuju.“

Nakonec Sherlock přece jen Mycrofta pozval. Lestrade aspoň nebude tolik otravovat jeho.

**6\. Zahrát koledy nebo otevřít koledníkům a poslechnout si jejich výstup**

**_… bez zbytečných poznámek_** , na tom seznamu rozhodně mělo být připsáno, pomyslel si John, když se s křečovitým úsměvem už po třetí omlouval dotčeným koledníkům, kterým Sherlock ihned po jejich vystoupení odhalil dvě nevěry, jeden utajovaný vztah, o kterém zbylí koledníci dosud nevěděli, a nejmladší dívce doporučil, aby se se svou transsexualitou smířila bez ohledu na názor rodičů.

„Víš… Občas si můžeš své poznatky nechat jenom pro sebe,“ informoval ho John, jakmile nasupeně vydupal schody do jejich bytu.

„To není taková zábava,“ kontroval Sherlock a vzal do ruky housle.

Johna to překvapilo. Už ani nepamatoval, kdy hrál Sherlock naposledy. S úctou způsobenou klidnou předvánoční, večerní atmosférou se John tiše přesunul do křesla a vyčkával, zvědavý, jakou skladbu Sherlock zvolí. Už s prvními tóny _O Holy Night_ se mu zadrhl dech v hrdle a při pasáži, kde se obvykle zpívá _Fall on your knees…_ mu naskočila husí kůže. Se zatajeným dechem sledoval Sherlockovo soustředění a elegantní tahy smyčcem, jeho štíhlý pas a zadek v obepnutých kalhotách

Počkat.

Cože?

John zabručel. Dobře, nebylo mu třináct, aby si odmítal připustit, že by se mu mohl líbit mužský zadek, naopak dokázal zcela objektivně a bez zábran uznat mužskou krásu, ale Sherlockův zadek už dávno prohlásil za zakázané území, protože pan _Ženatý se svou prací_ dal svůj postoj velmi jasně najevo.

No. Ale podívat se mohl, no ne?

**7\. Podívat se na vánoční film**

„Johne, proč ten pornoherec vypadá jako ty?“ povytáhl Sherlock obočí a podrobil svého přítele bedlivému pozorování.

John nemístně zrudl, cosi zamumlal a utekl do kuchyně.

Sherlock si udělal poznámku o bližším prozkoumání Johnovy minulosti před Afganistánem a _Lásku nebeskou_ se zájmem dokoukal sám.

**8\. Upéct Mince pie**

„Johne! Johne!!“

„JOHNE!“

Johna probudil ostrý křik. Vyděšeně se vyhrabal z postele a překotně seběhl po schodech do kuchyně, odkud Sherlock křičel o pomoc.

Sherlock, který stál nad mísou, ruce a košili od mouky a bezradně hleděl na obsah misky.

„Sherlocku… Co se, sakra, děje a proč u toho řveš jako tur?“

„Tady píšou zpracovat do konzistence drobenky. Nikdy jsem drobenku nedělal,“ přiznal Sherlock a pohlédl na Johna. Oči se mu doširoka rozšířily a malinko zčervenal, jako by se snad styděl. Ale co, spousta chlapů vůbec netuší, co je to drobenka.

John si promnul kořen nosu. Dobře. Tohle zvládne.

„Tak uhni.“

„Uhm… Johne?“

„Ano, Sherlocku?“

„Víš, že jsi v podstatě nahý?“

John nebyl nahý. Měl ponožky.

A s veškerou důstojností, jaké byl schopen, prchl zpět do pokoje. 

A Sherlock nedokázal z hlavy dostat pohled na jeho… to… Tělo.

**9\. Christmas cracker**

Vánoční večírek se z Johnova pohledu povedl lépe, než čekal. Bratři Holmesové si stěží vyměnili pár slov, což znamenalo, že se nestihli ani pohádat, neobjevil se žádný případ, Sherlock zahrál na přání paní Hudsonové nějaké další koledy a Tom s Molly oznámili, že čekají syna. Celkově vládla příjemná atmosféra.

John většinu večera strávil usazený na opěrce Sherlockova křesla kvůli nedostatku místa, a vůbec mu to nevadilo. A co ho překvapilo víc – ani Sherlockovi to zjevně nevadilo. Hned několikrát se stalo, že se různé části jejich těl náhodně dotýkaly a Sherlock ani jednou neměl potřebu se odtáhnout nebo jít se usadit jinam.

John si uvědomil, že už dlouho nevěnoval pozornost tomu, jak se k němu Sherlock chová v detailech, protože si ho zkrátka někam zařadil a nepředpokládal, že by Sherlock někdy změnil názor.

Ale možná se mýlil.

Sherlock se ho totiž hned třikrát zeptal, jestli je všechno v pořádku a jestli se cítí dobře. Když tahle otázka padla poprvé, vyprskl John svůj čaj v obavě, že je otrávený, a Sherlock jen kontroluje, zda už účinky jedu nastupují.

To mu ale vyvrátil Mycroft i Molly.

A tak se Sherlockovi omluvil, ale… Kdo se mu mohl divit? Ten člověk ho už jednou otrávil a jednou otrávil také celou svou rodinu včetně Johnovy manželky…

„Čas na práskání!“ zavelela paní Hudsonová.

„Práska bych si dal, ale úplně něčeho jiného,“ zamumlal Sherlock a John se uchechtl.

„Tu máte, drahouškové,“ podala jim paní Hudsonová velký papírový „bonbon“. „Až řeknu, tak každý zatáhnete za jeden konec. Jednomu z vás zůstane dáreček a druhý ostrouhá.“

„Co ostrouhá?“ zabrblal Sherlock.

„To se tak říká, prostě utřeš, máš smůlu, nedostaneš nic,“ vysvětloval John a Sherlock přikývl, ale dál se tvářil trochu ztraceně.

Paní Hudsonová rozdala crackery i zbylým dvěma dvojicím a potom zvesela tleskla: „Teď!“

John chytil jejich cracker do jedné ruky a počkal, až ho Sherlock napodobí a pak zatáhli každý za svůj konec. Ozvalo se trojité PRÁSK! a Johnovi v ruce zůstala větší část i s překvapením uvnitř.

Byly to dva lístky do divadla a udělaly mu opravdovou radost. Navíc vlastně nakonec nikdo neostrouhal. Poděkoval paní Hudsonové a její mrknutí se rozhodl přejít bez komentáře nebo rozjímání, co tím asi myslela.

**10\. Nazdobit stromek**

Vánoční stromek sice dotáhl John, ale upevnili a nazdobili jej společně. Byl už Štědrý den, a protože paní Hudsonová odjela k sestře na venkov, zůstali nakonec sami dva, ačkoliv měli hned dvě pozvání na Vánoce. Sherlock prohlásil, že už se celý prosinec družil až příliš, ale ať klidně John jde k Molly nebo pro něj za něj i k Holmesovým, beztak ho jeho rodiče mají raději než všechny své děti dohromady.

John se jen zasmál a nikam nejel.

Stromek byl ověšený sušenkami, pár baňkami, které našli na půdě a které musely pamatoval ještě Římany, kteří město založili, a pár dalšími drobnostmi, které jim přišly pod ruku. John by přísahal, že tam vzadu visí oko, ale raději dělal, že ho nevidí, aby se vyhnul nepříjemným otázkám, které by musel Sherlockovi položit.

Společně také připravili večeři. Dobře, vařil převážně John, ale Sherlock po celou dobu seděl u stolu a dělal mu společnost. Navíc dokonce ze stolu sklidil všechny své rozpracované experimenty a založil na stůl příbory a nalil víno.

„Tohle je milý,“ prohodil John, zatímco připravoval na másle kapustičky.

Sherlock na to nic neříkal, ale souhlasil. Bylo to to nejmilejší, co za poslední dobu zažil.

Povečeřeli za klidného rozhovoru o aktuálně vyšetřovaných případech. Oficiálně se momentálně podíleli jen na jednom případu, ale podle toho, jak policie nemohla pohnout z dalšími dvěma, Sherlock předpokládal, že to nebude trvat příliš dlouho, než o osloví s žádostí o pomoc i s nimi.

Po jídle se přesunuli do pokoje a pokračovali v hovoru.

John si ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy se cítil tak v klidu.

„Tohle je milý,“ zopakoval a zazubil se, protože očekával přednášku o tom, jak se nepochopitelně opakuje pořád dokola.

Ale žádná nepřišla.

Sherlock se na něj jen zvláštně usmál.

„Johne?“

„Hm?“

„Proč zrovna já?“

„Nerozumím,“ zavrtěl John hlavou a narovnal hlavu, kterou si v křesle uvolněně opíral, aby na Sherlocka lépe viděl.

„Mohl bys být s kýmkoliv jiným, ale trávíš Vánoce, které zbožňuješ, se mnou, který je nesnáší.“

„Není pravda, že nesnášíš Vánoce. Tys jenom nikdy nezažil hezký Vánoce. Nesnášíš je, protože jsi na rozdíl od ostatních dětí nikdy neměl normální Vánoce, protože vaši jsou pošahaní psychopati, i když se tváří jako ti nejobyčejnější lidi.

Ale, Sherlocku, já tě viděl při plnění těch úkolů….

Tebe to bavilo. I když byly některé infantilní, užíval sis, že jsi mohl poprvé napsat dopis Santovi, že jsi mohl každý den, dobře, až od sedmého, ale stejně, otevírat jedno okénko kalendáře – nemysli si, že jsem si toho nevšiml.

Když jsi kradl větve na věnec nebo pekl koláčky… Užíval sis každou minutu. A já jsem rád, že u toho můžu být. Líbilo se mi vidět tě u zdobení stromku nebo u hraní koled, Sherlocku.

Jsem tady, protože zkrátka nechci být nikde jinde než tady.“

Sherlock o jeho slovech přemýšlel.

A pořád nechápal, čím si Johnovu náklonnost zasloužil.

Ale už o ní nepochyboval.

Vstal ze svého křesla a přešel k Johnovu. Sklonil se nad ním, ruce si odložil na opěrky.

„Děkuju, Johne,“ řekl, jak nejupřímněji dokázal a věřil, že John pochopí, že nemluví jen o večeři, kterou mu uvařil.

„Rádo… se stalo,“ zadrhl se John a polkl. Oční kontakt ale nepřerušoval, ačkoliv byl ze Sherlockovy nečekané blízkosti šíleně nervózní. Sherlockovi to jako ujištění stačilo, a tak se sklonil ještě víc.

Sherlock přivřel oči, když se jejich rty poprvé dotkly. Dokázalo ho překvapit jen velmi málo věcí, ale John to jedním polibkem zvládl hned dvakrát. Sherlocka překvapilo, jak jsou Johnovy rty horké, a uvědomění, že tohle chtěl udělat už velmi, velmi dlouho.

Byl to pomalý polibek, kterým se znovu poznávali a objevovali jeden druhého. Byl vroucný a dýchal Vánocemi a svařeným vínem. Přinášel touhu a naději a Sherlock si pomyslel, že promrhal spoustu let svým přesvědčením o tom, že jediné, na čem záleží, je jeho práce.

Bylo totiž moc milé, když záleželo i na jiných věcech nebo lidech.

Ta noc byla stejná jako jejich první polibek. Plná objevování, líná a klidná a voněla po Vánocích.

**11\. Oslavit Vánoce**

Když ráno John sešel do pokoje, spatřil pod stromečkem dva malé dárky. Usmál se a přihodil k nim ještě dva své. Připravil kávu a počkal, dokud se Sherlock nepřipojí. Trvalo to asi dvacet minut.

„Veselé Vánoce,“ popřál Sherlockovi a připojil úsměv a šálek s kávou.

„Veselé Vánoce, Johne,“ oplatil mu Sherlock a pomalu si od něj šálek vzal. Zároveň ale dál držel Johnovu ruku. I když hrníček odkládal na stolek, i když s Johnem udělal dva kroky, aby stáli akorát na to, aby si Sherlock mohl odškrtnout i poslední položku ze seznamu. Tu, na kterou byl John po celou dobu nejvíc zvědavý:

**12\. Políbit někoho pod jmelím**.


End file.
